Reversal of the Heart 2
Reversal of the Dragon Heart 2 is an upcoming American Animated comedy adventure by FiddleGriff and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It's similar to The Simpsons Movie. TBA. Movie Infobox needed. Summary In an ordinanry day, When Kyra accidently dumps a huge pig crap silo into a polluted lake, they seek refuge in another kingdom. but she is wanted by the EPA and Europe for mass pollution! When Glowerhaven is sealed in a dome and is threatened to blow up. Kyra, Eric, and Hopgoblin must come back and save Glowerhaven! Cast * Jodi Benson as Princess Kyra * Yuri Lowenthal as Eric the Spellbinder * Jeff Bennett as Hopgoblin/ President * Cree Summer as Serrifas the Mother Dragon * Albert Brooks as Agent Jonan Van Braun, the films main antagonist hunting Kyra and Eric for not the pollution he actually caused, but for her Draconian powers. * Ving Rhymes as General Julian Granger * Daniel Wu as Kevin Wiseman * Colleen O'Shauganessy as Felicia Plot In the Year 1983 this takes 500 years after the first Reversal of the Heart, Kyra and Eric are seen (being Immortal) seen building a farm, the Silo of Swine Crap was the last to be finished after ten months of hard work. Hopgoblin starts trouble that causes the Silo to fall right into the lake, polluting it in the process. Their Neighbors Kevin and Felicia have a fit because it's also polluting their water source, they then call the government hoping to solve the matter. At the White House a Belgium Government Official comes into the White House and informs the President about the Mass Pollution that had spread from Britain to Denmark. This is when he proposes that the farm is what cause this mass pollution, in which the President of the United States is shocked yet confused on why the Farm could be the cause. Van Braun the Belgium Official then concludes that the two farmers Eric and Kyra are not from the normal world thus their animals are not normal creatures causing the Mass Pollution. The President gives orders to capture them along with the Queen of England, Prime Minister of Belgium, French President, Spain, Czech Republic, Austria, Switzerland, Portugal, and Scandinavian Government also agrees to their capture. On Friday when Eric is trying to find and punish Hopgoblin for the mass pollution around the lake, Kyra is introduced to Jonan Van Braun and was arrested. Felicia tries to convince him that it was just an accident but Van Braun would not have it. Eric grabs and punishes him only to see she was going to be arrested! So they try to get to Van Braun only to be humiliatingly captured by him as well. Hopgoblin now feels guilty for getting them into the mess so tries to make things right by bitting himself out of the wires. Van Braun reveals that the Mass Pollution was just a hoax created by him to give him a reason by the United Nations to give out an arrest warrent to arrest her for false accusations. Kyra realizes that he is after the Crystal that she had worn long ago, he is shown to be mad for power and tries to force her into giving it to him by destroying the Sarcanian city of Glowerhaven. Hopgoblin is freed and tries to bite the wires off of Eric but bites him by accident, which alarms Van Braun to try to capture him with his top man Victor to catch him, Eric is freed and frees Kyra. They try to find a way out into the base they get into an argument then ends up with Dr. Abraham Yocara who is studying the Crystal Fragments. Kyra recognizes the Fragments as her crystal, She then gets the idea not to let them have it so she swallow the crystals and the Crystal reactivates transforming her into a Dragon. Van Braun was madly happy to see the power. General Granger witnesses the transformation and was horrified, even the united Nations were amazed by this transformation. She leaves with Eric and Hopgoblin not knowing they all witness this transformation. Back at the White House the President realized the Pollution was a hoax from Felicia and Kevin who knew them better. this causes him to realize the United Nations conspired this to see the power of the Draconus Crystal. Enraged the President sends Granger (who was there at the time) to capture the Dragon Princess and remove Belgium's control over Glowerhaven. Hoping to make trade with the Sarcanians, which Kevin and Felicia sighs in shame. Kyra and Eric try to keep a low profile in Stuttgart Germany after leaving the base. Kyra then watches a TV footage of her transformation showing that this was Van Braun's plan from the start, and wants to go back home to Sarcania and free Glowerhaven from Van Braun's control. Granger grabs them up an informs them that the Bubble was a hoax as well revealing that Van Braun and the United Nations wanted control of her powers, Hopgoblin can't help getting into trouble so he was detained by Granger inside a ball to keep him from getting into trouble. They go through Austria, Hungary, Switzerland, France, Spain, Portugal, Czech Republic, Britain and Belgium, but Hopgoblin keeps getting them into certain trouble. The Portal to Sarcania was found in Belgium which is heavily guarded by Van Braun's agents and how Van Braun got a hold of Glowerhaven in the first place. As they sneak into the portal Van Braun ambushes them, He places Kyra in chains, and Eric tied with Victor, and Granger was being beaten by the Belgians, Van Braun reveals that his ancestor Bordellos Van Braun was killed by Kyra's father Dreyfus while being part of the Crusades, ever since the obsession to find the City was passed down from generation on to generation driving them paranoid, this even reveals that Felicia is his cousin and that because of her describing Kyra, he went right away. Van Braun then tries to claim Glowerhaven proclaiming himself as king, which enrages the United Nations who then revokes Braun's authority causing them to betray him. But Van Braun was cunning and uses King Relguir's crown to see them coming and he sends his new guards to defeat them, Hopgoblin escapes from his ball an bites Braun's leg and steal the key to free both Kyra and Eric, Granger tells them to go and he'll hold them off. Now a power mad Van Braun follows Kyra and Eric into the Forrest to kill them and he'll be king, He even traveled close to Hallow Peak where the Dragon Queen Serrifas was living in. He corners Kyra and Eric with a rifle to make them beg for their lives or they die. Eric tries to con him into going into Hallow Peak and find the royal Treasure in it. The Crown was clouded by the Crystal's radiation, he takes on Eric's little bluff and forces them up the mountain, he shoots Hopgoblin who wanted to undo the wrongs from the beginning. Van Braun was shot to death by Serrifas. Kyra and Eric mourned his sacrifice, but it reveals his teeth grabbed the thing on time.After Van Braun's death Kyra was crowned Queen and returned to her human form, and Eric became her king. The President was awarded for his part of not being involved with the U.N. to have trade with Sarcania, and Kevin with his wife Felicia were given a new home in Sarcania, Victor and the traitors were cleaning the Swine Crap Polluted Lake as punishment. Hopgoblin then once again starts trouble ending with Eric trying to stop him. Kyra was given another Draconion Crystal and the gang now live in peace. Trivia * The countries of Britain, Germany, Scandinavia, Hungary, Austria, Belgium, Switzerland, France, Spain, Czech Republic, and Portugal appear in this movie. * The President is a parody of Arnold Schwarzenegger, who was a governor of California. * Donald Trump can be seen. Songs * Cleaning up mess - Yuri Lowenthal and Jeff Bennett * After them - Mark Rolston * Returning Home - Jodi Benson * Around Europe - Jeff Bennett * Don't Go Breaking My Heart (end credits) - Reversal of the Heart characters Quotes * Eric: (holding hammer) Steady... Steady.... * (Eric hits eye with hammer, Hopgoblin laughs) * Eric: Doh! hohoho, owwwhooo! * Eric: why you little, (chokes Hopgobiln) I'll teach to laugh at something that's funny! * * (Jonah checks in at White House) * Jonan: Agent Jonan, head of the EPA. I would like to see the president! * The President: Ya, that is me. * Jonan: Listen president! a Mass Pollution originating in Britain lake by Swine crap all around Europe! now it's our turn to kick some ass for mother earth! I've come up with three unthinkable options that will cause-- * President: Number 3! * Jonah: You didn't even read them! * President: I was elected to lead, not to read! NUMBER 3! * Jonan: well 500 years ago in what we call the dark ages..... * President: Oh boy another....... * Jonan: just look at the picture a Girl that looks just like the Princess from "''Glowerhaven" ''a kingdom from Sarcania. * President: Sarcania! why didn't you say so for godsake! * * Van Braun: so you thought you have eluded my scanners for the years as you eluded my father, and his father, and his.... * Eric: (sighs) just get to the point Agent Con-Artist! * Van Braun: Cleaver, you knew that this is nothing to do with the mass pollution, it never did, I have Glowerhaven/ Sarcania trapped in a Mystic bubble, and with this device, I will drop it down like a meteorite and wipe out your primitive ways........or.........give me ze Draconus Crystal. Category:Reversal of the Dragon Heart